


Drawn From the Sea

by espioc



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone else is either human or a transformer, Interspecies Romance, Merformers, Other, Slow Burn, Starscream is a mermech, dubious research habits, experimentation on a humanoid, i won't exclusively say human formers, pharma being a dick, take your pick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Wheeljack and Skyfire on a routine data collection when they gain an unexpected visitor. After healing it's wounds Wheeljack is alone in studying the creature.(I can't summery, I'm sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would never write another mermech fic, and yet, here I am.
> 
> So this was going to be a one shot....
> 
> But it turned into something more.

Why he let himself get dragged onto this God forsaken ship, Wheeljack would never know. He knew what the water did to him, and yet, Skyfire had still managed to convince him that going on this mission was “worth it.” 

Wasn't feeling too worth it now, after puking for the third time in three hours. Skyfire pat his groaning partner on the back with a sheepish smile. “perk up, Wheeljack,” he tried. “We're almost done.” 

Wheeljack managed to turn his head from the sea to glare at his partner, still heaving in heavy breaths. “Sky,” he huffed. “You ever dragged me out here again, I'll contaminate your samples.” 

The much larger man chuckled. “I'll be sure to remember that next time. Now come on, we're getting ready to bring in the sensors.” 

Wheeljack groaned for a moment before he managed to shove himself from the bar and join his partner on the other side of the boat.

He helped Skyfire pull in and take the data from the last few sensors their team had set in the water a few months ago. No that Skyfire needed any help. He was a big enough and strong enough man that he could easily reach every mini booey without assistance, and of he fell from the boat there was nothing Wheeljack could so to save him. 

When one looked at Skyfire, it was likely their first thought would be he was a wrestler, or a Strong Man. Maybe even a boxer. An ex-army man was also a fair guess. Some people had even assumed basketball player purely on height alone. No one, to Wheeljacks knowledge, had ever assumed this massive red haired man was a biologist. 

Skyfire told everyone it didn’t bother him. His team knew better. 

Wheeljack, on the other hand, looked like nothing. He could have been anything, a store clerk, a tour guide, a geologist. He was a biologist, make no mistake, but the most average looking man alive tended to look as though he could have the most average job in existence. 

Of course, though, if anyone tried to call Wheeljack “average” on a personality level his team would be quick to correct. Wheeljack, along with being a biologist, tended to dabble in inventing, and the things he built rivaled the greatest minds. Unlike his colleagues he wasn’t great at fixing things, he was more keen to destroy them, purposefully or not. His private lab was blackened with old scorch marks from the many explosions he’d caused over the years.

Wheeljack helped Skyfire haul in the last booey. He was beginning to feel sick again by the time they pulled the data chip. He groaned, doubling over at the edge of the boat and preparing himself from the sickness to come. It never came, though, as he was suddenly interrupted by a sight in the water. 

A net. It was a loose net. 

“Hey!” he called over to Skyfire before reaching in and pulling at the thing. “There’s a loose net over here!” 

Skyfire was by his side in an instant helping his partner to haul in the ocean hazard. It was much heavier than anticipated, and neither were expecting to pull anything out of the water right along with it. 

The two scientist stood stunned, unable to wrap their heads around the flopping creature tangled up with the net they’d just pulled onto their boat. 

They stared for a long while in awe, watching it struggle before Wheeljack finally found his senses. He smacked Skyfire in the arm with the back of his hand, trying to knock him out of it. “We gotta help it,” he finally said, then rushing over to the tools and grabbing a knife. He rushed to the squirming creature trying desperately to free itself from it’s prison. 

The creature hissed as the human as he approached. Wheeljack ignored the sign of aggression and got to work freeing it from the net. 

“Wheeljack!” Skyfire called, still standing where he was. “Be careful,” he warned cautiously. “It could hurt you.”

Wheeljack ignored the warning and cut the last rope. 

The creature was up in an instant, swiping at it’s liberator with sharp claws. Wheeljack fell back, out of reach from the hostile beast. The black fins lining the creature’s head flared as a sign of aggression as it bared it’s teeth. 

Wheeljack watched it carefully as he lifted himself to his feet. He noticed something warm trickling down his calf. That’s when he noticed that the deck was covered in blood, spilling from a large wound on the new found sea creature’s tale. The wound started as a gash on the tail, and evolved into a smaller opening up and around the chest and neck. 

“Sky,” he breathed, still in shock. “Sky, we gotta help it! Get the sedative!”

But Skyfire still seemed stuck in a trance. Just staring at the struggling creature bleeding out on his boat. 

“Skyfire!” 

The roar broke him from his gaze. “What?” he asked quietly before everything caught up with him. “The-- right, right! Sorry,” the large scientist stumbled about his ship and managed to dig out the sedatives they kept on board. 

“Come on, hurry up, it’s killing itself!” Wheeljack urged, watching as the sea creature’s struggle just made it bleed faster. 

Skyfire was back with the poke stick seconds later. He handed it over to Wheeljack, not trusting his own aim. Wheeljack quickly got to work trying to jab the creature with the sedatives, staying a safe distance away. The bleeding beast swatted the attacker away, hissing at the needle. Wheeljack maneuvered it away from a grab and managed to jab the creature in the neck. 

They watched anxiously as the beast began to slow it’s writhing. 

It took almost a minute before it was fully down. Calm and still, but not knocked out. They didn’t have any tranquilizers on board. 

The creature stared at at them through slitted red eyes. It scowled at them as it’s chest moved up and down in heavy labored breaths. It’s gills flexed in search of water. 

“Can-- can it breath?” Skyfire asked carefully, his eyes never wavering from the amazing sight. 

“It..looks like it…” Wheeljack trailed off. “Check for a pulse,” 

“It’s gills are still moving, I think that’s pulse enough.”

“We need to get her to the facility,” Wheeljack declared, pushing his colleague to his feet. “Hurry up and drive the boat!”

“Her?” Skyfire questioned slowly. 

“I’ll figure it out! Just get going!”

Skyfire rushed off to the controls. Wheeljack was knocked around when they took a quick turn and booked it full speed back to shore. 

Wheeljack managed to crawl to the limp creature. He looked it over for a moment, studying it’s features and looking for any indication of sex. It eyed him as he stared. Wheeljack took note of the white belly, chest, and tail. It was a slender creature with smooth skin and a long tail attached to a more human esque upper body. It’s red arms sprouted blue fins, while it’s head housed a pair of black fins that sprouted off from the side and out from the top, both bleeding into a gray face. 

Wheeljack would almost be inclined to call the creature beautiful, had he not still been in shock that it existed in front of him in the first place. 

Black clawed hands rested lightly on it’s belly, staring with hatred at it’s captor. Wheeljack had yet to figure out the sex of the beast, and so decided to move closer. He noticed two slits on the front of it’s tail, one of which he could assume housed some level of genital. 

He was about to touch one but took pause after looking at the creature’s face. It was no longer staring at him, but had instead turned it’s face straight ahead, staring at the sky with something similar to stoic determination. 

Wheeljack rested a hand over the slit, but kept his eyes on the creature’s face. He watched as it squeezed it’s eyes shut before opening them into slits, all stoicism falling away as a sullen, pained look twisted it’s features. 

The scientist pulled his hand away as if he’d been burned. He looked down at the slit, realizing what he’d just done. He shuddered at the thought. “I’m sorry,” he apologized quietly. 

The beast merely hissed at him. 

“Hey, I said I was sorry. I didn’t mean--” Wheeljack suddenly remembered he was talking to a fish. He let out a small sigh, trying to regain his composure. This was all too strange. All too sudden. One minute they’re going on a routine mission, the next minute they’ve discovered a new species and are rushing back to the facility to treat it’s wounds. 

But that’s not all they would do. 

They’d take blood samples, and DNA samples, fin and scale samples. They would scan it and probe it and prod it and study it. It was unlikely an amazing creature such as this would be let back into the water without first investigating to see if there are any more. They’d no doubt mark it before release. If they ever released it. 

“I’m...gonna go with female,” Wheeljack said, shoving himself to his feat so he could look and see where they were in the water. They were just approaching the docking area. Wheeljack hoped Skyfire had enough wits about him to radio the shore and tell them they had an injured animal on board, and they’d need a transport to medical. 

To Wheeljack’s relief that was exactly what Skyfire did and soon they were loading the injured beast onto a truck and rushing it into the medical center where Ratchet and his team were ready. 

As soon as Ratchet saw the creature he’d be operating on his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “What the hell is this!?” 

“We don't know, all we know is it's hurt,” Wheeljack answered, helping Skyfire get the creature onto the operation table. 

“How am I supposed to operate  when I don't even know what it is? I could hurt it.” 

Wheeljack clamped a tight hand over his friend’s shoulder. “Just do whatcha can doc. You’re the best surgeon in here.” 

The two scientist were cleared out  a second later, leaving the doctor to his work.

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack waited impatiently outside the medical bay, waiting for news about the sea creature. Skyfire waited with him, seeing that his friend was reluctant to leave their discovery. 

After nearly four hours Ratchet came storming out of the room wiping his hands. He went right to the waiting scientists. “You’re little discovery will be fine,” he said, probably harsher than he meant to. “It’s all cleaned up and in the healing pool. Now would one of you mind telling me what the hell happened on that field mission? It was a routine data collection! What did you two do!?”

“We just pulled in a net, doc,” Wheeljack answered quickly. “We were just getting a loose net outta the water an’,” he gestured the door to the operating room. “That came up with it.”

“It’s humanoid,” Ratchet practically whispered. “Do you have any idea what this could mean? If this gets out it could have catastrophic results.”

Skyfire stepped in. “But just think about the possibilities, Ratchet. This is a whole new species. The likes of which we’ve never seen before. We’ve hardly even considered that The human evolution pegged straight off a creature of marine decent. This could be the missing link.”

“Or a freak of evolution,” Ratchet snapped. “You two need to understand, if this gets out people will go hunting. This stays within the facility, between me you and my doctors, understand?”

“A’ course doc,” Wheeljack assured. “We’ll do all the research, no one outside the team will get a peep of it.” 

Ratchet took in a deep breath. None of this felt right. “Fine,” he agreed reluctantly. “But no tests until it’s fully healed, understand?”

“She,” Wheeljack accidentally corrected. 

Ratchet lifted a brow. “Pardon?”

Wheeljack suddenly became sheepish. “I... we think it’s a she.”

“It’s hermaphroditus, if you must know. Call it whatever you like I suppose.” 

Wheeljack decided not to linger on it, and instead got right on to the next question. “When can we see her-- him...it.”

Ratchet shrugged. “Tomorrow she should be calm enough for you to visit, if you’re so inclined. I can’t guarantee she’ll be happy, though, considering your new discovery seems  _ quite _ sentient. As soon as it woke up in the pool it started screeching.” 

“Screeching?” Wheeljack snipped in surprise. “Well that’s a new one.” 

Ratchet huffed. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ll get an earful tomorrow,” he sighed. “But for now I suggest you two head home. Or back to the lab...wherever you sleep now.”

Wheeljack almost laughed. “I’ll--we’ll ah...we’ll be back tomorrow,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “God, I need a nap,” he wave a dismissive hand, wandering away from the other two. “I’ll be in my lab of anyone needs me.” 

“Don’t fall asleep in your chair,” Ratchet called after him. 

“Work table it is then.” Wheeljack called back, turning a corner. He sighed, running his hands across his face. This was too much. 

Tomorrow didn’t promise to be much better. 

 

* * *

 

Wheeljack didn’t like sleeping at the facility, despite how often he did it. He was woken up by Skyfire the next day early in the afternoon to go take a look at their catch from the other day. 

At first Wheeljack didn’t know what his partner was talking about. A humanoid fish? What could he possibly be--

_ Oh.  _

Right. 

_That_. 

That happened. Wheeljack had almost assumed he’d dreamed it. Fell over on the boat and knocked his head, or fainted from sea sickness. That’s what he’d hoped had happened when his memory brought back the image of a writhing, hissing, creature from the deep. One with hands and arms and claws and teeth. Red, white, blue and gray. Wheeljack remembered. He remembered it too vividly for comfort. 

Reluctantly Wheeljack managed to heave himself off the desk and make it to a bathroom to freshen up before going to meet with First Aid at the recovery pool. Skyfire had been nice enough to bring Skyfire a change of clothes. Always thinking ahead. 

Wheeljack was still groggy when they finally got going, but he was over it by the time they got there. First Aid met them by the door. “Don’t get close to the pool,” he warned. “And try not to slip, there’s water all over the floor.”

Wheeljack rolled his eyes. “There’s always water all over the floor, Aid, you don’t need to tell us.”

“No no, you don’t understand--” he lead them into the pool room where half the water had been drained from the pool and deposited on the deck. “There’s water _all over_ the _floor_.”   

And more water was being added. Every few seconds the restless creature trapped in the much too small pool would make a great show of thrashing the water out of it’s pool. Wheeljack also got a nice earful of what Ratchet had referred to as “screeching.” and it turned out the doctor had not been exaggerating. The beasts high pitched primitive screams echoed throughout the pool when it stuck it’s head out of the water to voice its protest. The sound was comparable to that of a Howler monkey, but at a much higher octave. 

“She’s extremely aggressive. Which turns into an even bigger concern when we consider that fact that she has opposable thumbs.” First Aid explained as they took a turn around. 

“Aggressive as in ‘has hurt someone’ aggressive?” Wheeljack inquired, keeping a cautious eye on their prisoner. 

“Tore up three of the handler’s legs. They needed  _ stitches _ , and not a few.”

Wheeljack hummed with consideration. “Have you considered moving him to a larger pool?”

“We have, but unfortunately our largest healing pool is occupied at the moment,” First Aid came to a stop at the end of the pool a safe distance away from the edge. “She likes to throw herself out of the water and swat at you, so we don’t get too close to the edge. We won’t be able to run any tests or monitor her efficiently if we can’t get close,” his gaze turned to Wheeljack. “We were kind of hoping you could try.”

Wheeljack pointed to himself, brow bending with confusion. “Me? Why me?”

First Aid shrugged. “Well, considering the sentience we’re under the assumption that to get close we must first gain  _ trust _ . She seems to understand us pretty well, our actions, what we’re saying, which means she probably knows you’re the one who cut her loose from the net. You’re further ahead than any of us.”

Wheeljack scoffed. “What? You think I can tame it or something?” 

“Not-- tame necessarily. Just...gain it’s trust. You’re the one who’s going to be studying her anyways so,” another shrug. “May as well.” 

“What? But Skyfire--” 

The larger man began to shake his head. “Sorry Wheeljack I--” he became sheepish. “I quit the project. Whatever you find out about it I won’t be taking any part in.”  

Wheeljack was taken aback. “You what? But-- we’re partners--” 

“On other things. But not this. As amazing as it is, it’s just...it’s too much for me.” 

“Sky, I’ve seen you reach inside of a half unconscious sharks mouth to get a hook out of it’s throat. How is  _ this _ too much for you?” 

“It just doesn’t feel real. It feels...unnatural, and just...just too _human_ for me.”  

“Too _human_!?”  

First Aid stepped between them for a second. “I’m going to get her medical record, remember not to get too close,” he reminded before slipping through the double doors and leaving the two partner’s alone with their discovery. 

Wheeljack’s gaze immediately shot to Skyfire as soon as the door was closed. “What do you mean, Sky? Why aren’t you helping me with this? This is  _ our _ discovery.” 

“No, this is  _ your _ discovery Wheeljack. When--” he huffed out a sigh. “When I look at it, I see one of us. I can’t just...I can’t just  _ experiment _ on something like that!  _ Study _ it like it’s some common  _ fish _ ,” He spat the words as if disgusted. “If we’d pulled it up dead it’d be a whole ‘nother story. But we  _ didn’t _ ,” he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Wheeljack, but I just can’t go through with this one.” 

Wheeljack pinched the rim off his brow, breathing out a sigh. “Alright,” he finally said. “I…” another sigh. “I understand,” he forced a smile. “More danger for me I guess.”

“Well, try not to get hurt.”

“No promises. I mean look at him,” they both turned their attention to the scowling creature eyeing them from the other end of the pool. “He hates us.”

Skyfire shrugged a shoulder. “Maybe it’ll grow to like you.”

“I doubt he’ll grow to like any’a us.”

First Aid returned with the medical file and handed a copy to Wheeljack. “There isn’t much of course. We took some blood, but that’s about it.”

“No scales?”

“She doesn’t have any. It’s more like shark than anything else.”

Wheeljack nodded. “When will I be able to start runnin’ my test.” 

First Aid hummed with consideration. “Two weeks, give or take. Hopefully by then the would will have closed itself all the way.” 

Wheeljack turned his attention back to the pool. “Well alright then. I guess I’ll see Screamer here in two weeks,” he tucked the report under his arm and headed for the door. “Until then I’ve got other things to do. I hope you don’t mind if I sneak in here a few times to get him used to my presence, First Aid." 

The nurse shook his head. “No, not at all. Just make sure you don’t get too close. And maybe bring someone with you. I don’t feel comfortable having you deal with this creature alone.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure I can manage that,” then Wheeljack slipped out, barely getting into the hallway before he let slip his frustrated scream. 

Alone! They wanted him to research the damn thing  _ alone _ !

He paused, leaning against a wall in an attempt to calm himself. 

 

At least it promised to be interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream raced through the water, his tail flicking at a mile a minute as he desperately tried to outswim the beast quickly catching up to him. Starscream weaved in and out of the rocks, trying to get somewhere where Shockwave couldn’t reach. That big red Optic was warm against Starscream’s tail. Starscream’s gills worked rapidly as he tried to pick up his pace.

Starscream looked around. Anything. He needed anything. Something. A crevice to hide in, something. With not a crevice in sight Starscream spotted the next best thing. An arch, just big enough for him, and not nearly big enough for Shockwave.

Starscream used every ounce of energy he had. In one swift move he made a b-line for the arch and bolted right through. Shockwave, in all his rage, followed. He was immediately caught in the tight space. One arm still swung out, just out of reach of Starscream.

Starscream stopped, keeping a safe distance away.

“Ha!” he laughed. “Nice try one eye-”

Before Starscream could finish that thought a huge pair of black claws swiped over his tail that sent Starscream toppling backwards. Shockwave rumbled. He pulled himself from the arch and swam away back to his nest.

Starscream groaned, his vision blurry. Black and blue blood spilled out into the water. He ran his hand through it, caressing it with his fingers before the world went black.

 

* * *

 

Starscream bit at his prison. He swiped weakly with his claws and flicked is tail. On the inside his stomach rumbled. Starscream put a hand to it and curled up. There wasn’t a fish around for miles. Just empty ocean and nowhere to go. Stasrcream shuttered, trying to flick his tail. Everytime he moved it just bled more. Starscream could feel himself fading. He tried to tear the ropes to no avail. Starscream faded in and out of consciousness. Sometimes when he woke up it was dark. Sometimes the sun was right above his head.

Starscream sighed. He vibrated his vocal cords sending a signal as far as he could. It was a bad idea, but the only one he had. Even if a predator rolled up and snapped at him Starscream was almost sure to talk his way out of it. Unless it was one of those Sharkticons, those brainless brats couldn’t be reasoned with.

Starscream waited, letting his thoughts wander. He didn’t want to waste any energy, but he also didn’t want to waste any time. Maybe if he was lucky he’d come across an island where he could wash up and drag himself up on shore and stay there until he was healed enough to start making his way back home. An island would help him find his bearings at least. Maybe there’d be some fruit or leaves he could eat. Starscream wasn’t one for lounging on islands like some other cons were, but that didn’t mean he’d never done it. Nor did it mean he was unwilling to, especially in this state. He could bite the heads off of lizards and snakes and make a good meal for himself.

Starscream slapped his lips together just thinking about it.

A shadow fell over him. Starscream furrowed his brow, watching as the sun was blotted out by something large. Starscream cocked his head and flicked his tail. At first he was curious. But soon found the thought of a larger beast in his vicinity a terrifying one and tried to swim away.

There were voices above the water, muffled and foreign. Starscream flicked is tail again but made it nowhere with the heavy net weighing him down. Before he knew it something was dragging him in. The beast, it was grabbing him, taking him by the net as if it were it’s own. Starscream was met with a white flash and a heavy slump onto something hard and cold.

Starscream squirmed and struggled, squinting at the sun in his eyes. There were voices. More voices. Starscream recognized the pitch, and language. Land creatures. He was in the mits of land creatures. What ugly beings. Starscream hissed at them, keeping an eye on the two legged beasts. There was a shorter one and a taller one. The shorter of the two moved quickly. He grabbed a knife from somewhere and rushed to Starscream’s side.

Starscream hissed louder, flaring his fins in a desperate attempt to keep the land creature away from him. Starscream rattled his vocals in a warning when he noticed the land creature was taking the knife to the net and not Starscream’s skin.

As soon as his limbs were free Starscream swiped. The land creature fell back, dropping the knife on he cold surface they stood on. He stared at Starscream for a moment and Starscream hissed, tugging the rest of the net off his body. He flapped his tail, trying to roll over but finding he couldn’t.

The ground creature was speaking again. What an ugly sound that came from their mouths. It sounded like gibberish. Starscream caught a few words before he was being assaulted by a needle on a stick. Starscream tried to swat it away but that little land creature was too quick in Starscream’s weakened state. The needle went into Starscream’s neck, surely killing him.

In a matter of moments Starscream’s limbs began to feel heavy. His hands came to rest on his belly, his head slumped and limp. Starscream blinked slowly. He could still make sound, but his vision was blurred and blotched.

The land creature was sitting beside him. He was talking to the bigger land creature. Before Starscream knew it he was being touched. He tried for a hiss but it came out weak. Instead he stared ahead.

At this point there was very little use fighting. Whatever would happen would happen. Who knew what the land creature would want. Probably to cut him open, tear him into pieces or take advantage of him like the animals they were.

Starscream’s worst fears seemed to be coming to fruition when the land creature put a finger to Starscream’s mating slit. Starscream squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the worst.

The land creature quickly pulled his hand away. Starscream stared at him through slitted eyes.

“I’m sorry,” the Land creature said.

Starscream hissed at him.

The land creature spoke to him again. As time wore by Starscream could feel his heartbeat slowing. His vision, blurred already, was blotted out entirely. Despite his best efforts he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Not fully unconscious but not totally there Starscream recalled nothing but hands. Land creatures blunt fingers were touching his skin. Starscream wanted to gag, but soon found himself drifting off into a dark abyss.

 

* * *

 

The water was not fresh. Despite their best efforts it was disgusting, contaminated by land creature germs and chemicals. Land creatures. What simple, mindless souls. Starscream screamed. It was a noise he would often use to scare away people who got too close to the Decepticon nesting ground. Starscream had learned such a sound when he was just a fry, and was more ept at using it than anyone else in his grade school class.

It hadn’t helped him make friends, but it was certainly helpful now. Starscream’s vocal chords were strong, but out of practice. Most calling sounds were used for mating, a ritual Starscream had never taken part in. Finding a mate was far from his mind when there was an entire ocean to behold.

Of course, there was no ocean now that Starscream was trapped in this prison.

A few people had attempted to enter Starscream’s cell but Starscream was quick to take care of them. He waited wading in the water. Swimming in circles. Then, as soon as they were close enough, Starscream flung himself onto the water covered floor and swiped at the intruder’s legs. Many were taken out in one attempt, a couple were trickier to get the drop on.

Of course, Starscream managed.

They were bringing him fish. Fish stuck in it’s own goop, plucked from some sorry spot in the ocean the day before, in all likelihood. Land creatures truly were disgusting.

Starscream hated swimming in circles. But it was all he could do in the water they’d let him in. it was suffocating. There was no room to move, to breath, to flip, to anything. It was like swimming in a pool of his own waste. Unpleasant, and downright gross.

Starscream was stuck there for almost two days before a familiar pair of land creatures came for a visit. They were lead by another small land creature who held a board in his hand that he put a stick to quite often.

They spoke in their primitive language, gargling something almost like words from their mouths as they wandered around the pool. Starscream watched them carefully, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

They stepped back towards the door before Starscream got the chance to dig his claws into them. It sounded as though they were talking about him. From what little Starscream understood of their language he deciferred that one of them would be back. The one they called “Wheeljack” it sounded like.

Starscream emitted a low noise, dipping back into the water. He flicked his tail and splashed water onto the deck. They would have to refill the pool soon. Which hopefully meant more land creatures to prey on.

Starscream let himself drift to the bottom of the pool. He laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling, resting his hands over his stomach in a futile attempt to sate its rumbling.

It had been almost four days since he’d eaten now. The smell of the fish they brought him was repulsive. It made him want to purge even if there was nothing in his stomach to throw up.

Starscream knew how long he could go without food. His species could go up to a month on reserved fat before the body started eating itself away.

Which meant these animals had a month to either bring him some real food or set him free. As much as Starscream wished for freedom he had doubts these simple minded creatures would be so merciful. Clueless numbskulls. They acted as though they were the only ones that existed in this world.

Starscream didn’t dwell on the thought. His body was still heavy and weak, his tail aching from where they had so crudely sewn him back together.

Starscream drifted to sleep, keeping his head fins flared.

 

* * *

 

Starscream did not like this so called “Wheeljack” Land creature. He was very stupid. All he did was sit in a corner all day with a flippy thing that he put a stick to after staring for a very long time.

Starscream had tried to get rid of him. He splashed water on the land creature, flung himself onto the deck and swiped. But this Wheeljack was undeterred.

Sometimes he would attempt to talk to Starscream. But Starscream ducked under the water whenever that happened. That language would eventually make Starscream’s find fall off it he had to listen to it. It was like smelling something sour whenever they spoke.

Starscream had taken a rest from screaming. He just didn’t have the energy for it. That didn’t stop him from hissing and growling at the Wheeljack.

The Wheeljack was undeterred, apparently, and ignored Starscream’s blatant threats. Did this land creature know nothing?

Starscream sunk back to the bottom of the pool. At least the land creature’s filters worked. The pool bottom felt like polluted beach rock. It was a tacky color too. Land creatures had absolutely no taste.

Something moved the water. Starscream jerked to attention. Before he could get to the surface he watched something small and round float to the center of the pool.

It was a ball.

Starscream poked it with his claw, not getting too close. When it seemed safe to touch he grabbed it and quickly swam to the surface. With his head above water he chucked the ball back, smacking the Wheeljack in the head.

The Wheeljack seemed undeterred.

He threw the ball back. Starscream let it land in the water before picking it up and throwing it at the Wheeljack’s head again. This time the Wheeljack caught it and immediately threw it back.

Starscream caught it. For a moment he stared at it, the gears turning in his head. He side eyed the Wheeljack and crushed the ball in his hand. Once a mere shred of its former self Starscream threw it in the air and dove, smacking the crushed up ball with his tail. It smacked the Wheeljack right in the head.


End file.
